Don't Think Twice
by Saints-Fan-12
Summary: A commission for Zolth.
1. Chapter 1

Don't Think Twice

A/N: A commission for Zolth based on JediAnnSolo's fan comic, AGENCY. Based on Day 3, Act 3 pages 26-28 and Day 3, Act 2, page 42.

Sandy waited until Krystal left, staring at her plate of food. She felt. . .incredibly stupid. Not only for confronting Mei, despite the fact she deserved it, but for dragging Shadow into this mess in the first place. She started walking back to where Krystal let her set up her things, fully aware of how Shadow silently followed.

"Hey," she started, pausing in front of the double doors. " 'bout earlier I was jus' leavin' to go get food n,"

"It's fine," Shadow interrupted, waving a hand as if that would make what she overhead simply disappear.

"_We'll just have to separate you two before you make any irreparable damage to her psyche."_

"What did Meï mean by damage to my psyche? If. . .if yer so _dangerous _like she seems to think then why—"

"Try and reform me?" Shadow finished for her, eyes glancing at the ground before settling on Sandy's face. "I guess, I, I don't know, okay? Maybe it's because out of everybody else stuck at the Institute; they, I'm, I _want _to change." He said, picking at his fingernails.

"Then I'll help fer as long as I can. 'Til this case is solved." Sandy replied, picking up an hors d'ouevres. "It's the least I can do to make fer you puttin' up with me n all."

"You've done enough, Miss Cheeks. . .for me at least. You're a woman of your word, after all."

After tonight was over, he'd stop being her bodyguard. And then what? Was he just supposed to hang around until he got reassigned to someone else? This case was only supposed to be a week-long and yet. . .

As much as Shadow didn't want to admit it, he felt something _more _towards Sandy. He just hoped he'd get the chance to tell her while they spent their short time together.


	2. Chapter 2

A Moment's Silence

A/N: Another commission for Zolth and simply because I was messing around with an otp generator at 4 am. The prompt is: Shadow and Sandy having sex for the first time and Shadow finding out that Sandy bites during sex. How do they react?

Sandy swallowed after Shadow kissed her, feeling his hand tug at the bottom of her shirt in quiet permission. She nodded, watching him toss her tank top to the floor, his own following just as quickly. She inhaled as he picked her up, kissing her two more times as he walked them towards the bed.

"Are you okay with this?" Shadow asked, hovering over her as he tugged at the belt loop of her pants, kicking his jogging pants off.

"Yes, I said that before ya went ahead n kissed me," Sandy answered, getting out of her jeans.

"I meant it's because it's your first time," Shadow replied, kissing her cheek and moving down to her neck. He hummed as he pressed open mouth kisses to the space between her neck and shoulder. "I want to make sure you're comfortable." He continued, wrapping his arms around her.

Sandy smiled, holding him back. They stayed like that for a few moments until Sandy shifted, saying, "We can keep goin' I think I'm pretty comfortable now."

Shadow hummed in response, sliding her red bra strap off her shoulder as he leaned forward. "You sure?"

Sandy huffed, kissing him and humming as her tongue slid against his. Shadow sighed as her lips met his neck, her body pushing into him as he unhooked her bra and easily cupped a breast, starting to massage it.

That's when Shadow let out an involuntary groan, heard Sandy gasp and pull away. Did she just. . .

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry," Sandy said, running her finger over the bite mark on his shoulder she gave him. "I, uh, what ya were doing felt nice n. . ." she stopped as Shadow gave her three quick kisses.

"It's fine," he replied, letting out an amused huff as he ran a thumb against one brown nipple. "I just didn't expect it from someone like you."

Sandy rolled her eyes, sucking in a breath as Shadow trailed kisses down and across her chest and stomach. She moaned, arching forward as his mouth closed over her breast, sucking and licking with apparent abandon. She rubbed her thighs together, trying in vain to alleviate some of the heat she felt between her legs.

Shadow looked at her, pulling away with one slow lick. "Just relax, I got you." He said, sliding her panties off and guiding Sandy further onto the bed. He looked at her for a moment, his eyes meeting her as Sandy blushed.

"Will ya quit starin'? It's makin' me uncomfortable." She said, covering her chest with her arms.

Shadow smiled, moving to sit beside her and taking her hands in his. "Sorry, it's just. . ." he paused, kissing her softly and pulling back as Sandy leaned forward to respond. He cupped her cheek, pressing his thumb against her bottom lip briefly. "You're so beautiful, that's all."

Sandy's blush spread from her cheeks to her chest as she let out an embarrassed laugh. "Thanks, hon." She replied, gasping as Shadow slipped two fingers inside her, moving them slowly as he guided her down. She huffed as he put a hand on her hip to stop her from letting them go deeper, letting out a frustrated whine into their kiss, her teeth grazing his jaw and neck, gently biting at his clavicle.

Shadow moaned, sinking his fingers in to the knuckle in a slow rhythm, pushing and pulling back every time Sandy moved her hips in an attempt to make him go faster.

"Shadow," she mumbled, arms wrapping around his neck.

Shadow took his fingers away, watching Sandy's chest rise and fall with every breath she took. "I love you, you know that?" he asked, watching her nod as he pulled her legs up to his shoulders, kissing his way down her thigh to her other lips. "Love you so much," he said, lowering himself fully onto the bed.

Sandy cried out at the first lick, legs locking around Shadow's shoulders as he kept going. "I love you too," she managed, groping at strands of Shadow's quills as his hands fondled her breasts.

His onslaught continued, tongue pressing against her clit before he sucked, earning him a light tug at his hair. Well, he learned two new things about his fiancé tonight. A biter and a hair-puller. Shadow pulled away with a wet pop, red eyes meeting Sandy's green ones.

Sandy panted, asking, "Can we. . .can you. . ." she paused, taking a moment to gather her words. "Don't make me wait anymore." She said at last.

Shadow hummed in response, grunting in surprise as she flipped them, pressing kisses to Shadow's jaw and neck as her hands tugged his boxers off. "Wait, Sandy, wait." He said, lightly pushing her back on the empty side of the bed as he reached into the nightstand, taking a moment to put the condom on.

Sandy looked at him for a moment before covering her face. "Guess I got a bit too excited," she joked, looking through her fingers as Shadow laid back down.

"Yeah," he mumbled, gathering her in his arms, eyes fluttering nearly closed as she purposefully rubbed against the head of his dick. "I think too excited is an understatement." He continued, holding her close as their hips met.

Sandy sighed, head dropping to Shadow's shoulder, biting the same spot as last time as they picked up an alternating rhythm of slow, deep thrusts and fast ones. Shadow was pretty certain she was as comfortable as can be.


	3. Chapter 3

Give Me Mercy No More

A/N: Got bored and the idea of Shadow being a runaway prince and Sandy being a woodswoman reared its head. Sorry if it's so NSFW, it was originally a commission.

Shadow panted as he ran through the dark forest, his winter cape snagging on a gnarled tree branch as he heard horse hooves beat behind him. He pulled his cape free, turning as the snow and wind blotted out the path in front of him.

He stopped, running towards a nearby clearing and into a cabin. It was empty yet a fire was going in the small fireplace. Shadow shivered, glancing at his surroundings before heading towards the single bed tucked away in the corner of the small room. His eyelids felt heavy as he burrowed into the warm fur of the bearskin cover coupled with the roaring fire.

Shadow awoke a few hours later, sitting up as a woman cleared her throat. "I'm sorry," he said, looking at the squirrel. "I didn't know this place. . ."

"Prince Shadow," the woman interrupted, sighing. "If ya wanna stay, yer gonna have to work. Name's Sandy, it's late n I'd like to get to bed." Sandy continued, putting down her ax and unclipping her sword belt from her waist.

Shadow stared as she walked up to the bed and got in as if he hadn't infiltrated her home. He laid down, preparing to go back to sleep and prepare for the amount of work ahead of him.

Months passed after Shadow arrived at Sandy's cabin and he learned two things. One: The cabin was protected by Sandy so no one would find it unless she wanted them too. Two: Sandy was a demi-forest spirit. She could easily fell trees and make a garden grow with just one hand.

Winter made its way around again by the time Sandy came back from an expedition. The guards were still looking for him, but she had heard from one of the villages nearby that the king was planning on calling the search off.

"Shadow," she started, putting her things down and shucking off her damp shirt as she walked to stand in front of him. "Are you going back?"

Shadow looked at her, taking in a deep breath and letting it out. "No, I. . .want to stay with you." He answered, tilting her head up for a kiss.

Sandy hummed, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him close. "Then stay," she whispered back, pressing her chest against his as she snuck a hand down her pants. She let out a shaky breath, guiding Shadow's hand down to replace hers.

Shadow swallowed, experimentally pushing his fingers in and out of her, earning a moan in response. He shifted, pressing the palm of Sandy's hand against his growing bulge.

Sandy looked at him, green eyes glazed over as she removed his fingers and pushed him towards the bed. She kissed him, taking his shirt and pants off easily and following suit. Shadow huffed, running a hand over her breasts before flipping them so that he was on top.

Sandy chuckled, kissing him once more. She gasped as he pushed her back against the bearskin cover, their hips meeting slowly.

Shadow waited as Sandy gripped the fur beneath her, legs spread. "Ah, Shadow," she mumbled, meeting his gaze. "Ya can move now."

The prince nodded, moaning as he pulled out of her and pushed back in, his head dropping to her chest as he continued.

Sandy moaned, taking his face in her hands for a kiss as she mumbled, "That's it, yer doin' good." She kissed him again, gripping the fur between her fingers.

She cried out as Shadow slammed back into her, lifting her legs onto his shoulders. Sandy buried her face into the cover as her magic made trees sprout from the earth and cover the windows enveloping the pair in darkness.

She panted as Shadow paused, leaving open mouth kisses on her neck.

"I," Shadow started, kissing her jaw. "Turn around. Please."

Sandy whined as Shadow pulled away, settling onto her stomach. She closed her eyes for a moment, letting out a surprised gasp as Shadow sucked at her folds, running his tongue against them. She huffed, moving her hips so he'd take her deeper. The heat of his mouth quelling the ache inside her for a moment. She came, wanting to ride through it against Shadow's mouth. Her hips only met air for a moment until Shadow inserted himself back in.

"Don't stop," Sandy huffed, letting out a moan as Shadow's thrusts became rough and his hands grabbed at her hips.

Sandy panted, biting her lip and staring at the ceiling after they finished. "Shadow," she said, nudging him. "You still up?"

"Yes," Shadow replied, pressing his face into her. "Are you ashamed?"

Sandy sat up, getting rid of the trees she accidentally grew and finding it to be night time. She lit a candle, watching the flame flicker for a moment before looking at Shadow. "No, I just. . .why do you want to stay? What'd you run away for?" she asked.

Shadow snorted, grabbing Sandy's hand and pulling her on top of him as he laid back down. "There was an attempt on my life," he simply said. "I'm not going back if there's a chance I'll just die."

Sandy hummed in response, blushing as he slowly rubbed his dick against her folds. She was glad he wanted to stay.


	4. Chapter 4

Hats Off

A/N: A commission for Zolth showing the ending I originally had planned for Don't Get in My Way which would have changed the rating too.

Shadow stood in front of Sandy's door, quiet as he realized a year had gone by that quickly. And sure he had _come back _without his crew because what outlaw would be with the sheriff's daughter and have his crew go blab about it.

Then the door opened and all thoughts of his crew and expectations flew out the window. Sandy smiled at him, moving to the side so he could walk in before she hugged him. She held onto him for a moment, humming as he hugged her back.

"Are your parents here?" Shadow asked as he let her go and walked further into the living room.

"No, they, uh, they went to meet up with my prospective husband. . .most likely actual husband in a couple months but—" Sandy stopped as Shadow pulled her towards him, kissing her soundly on the lips.

Shadow cleared his throat, mumbling, "I've been waiting to do that for a year,"

Sandy chuckled, kissing him back. "Well, it's much better than a baseless rumor." She joked, biting her lower lip. "Be great if it wasn't jus' a rumor,"

Shadow blinked, a lopsided grin on his face as he kissed her one more time and followed her upstairs. "You sure about this, sheriff's girl?" he teased, grabbing at her hips as they entered her room.

Sandy looked up at him, letting out a small hum. She nodded, turning in Shadow's grip to kiss him again, hands undoing the buttons on his shirt.

Shadow sighed into the kiss, leaning into her touch. He picked her up, lips moving to her neck as he walked them towards the bed.

Sandy moaned softly, taking his shirt off and shivering as Shadow removed hers. She wasn't sure if it was just because they hadn't seen each other in a year but this was the most impulsive she had been involving someone else. She gasped, eyes sliding shut as his fingers dipped inside her, moving slowly.

She swallowed, getting herself out of her skirt and blushing as she straddled Shadow. "I, uh," she stopped, blush deepening.

"It's fine, I got you." He replied, kissing her softly as he massaged her breast, drawing a shaky moan.

Sandy wrapped her arms around his shoulder, jumping slightly as Shadow pressed against her folds, moving his hips in a slow circle, sighing as Sandy's hips met his. Sandy pressed into him, taking the hat off his head to hide her face.

Shadow chuckled, knocking the hat onto her head and rubbing her hip as she looked at him. Sandy blushed, kissing him as the knot in her stomach loosened and a sense of relief washed over at the fact that he really was a man of his word.


	5. Chapter 5

Kind of Love I've Been Dreamin' of

A/N: A commission for Zolth with the prompt(s): Calming the others anger (with sex) and Dominance

Sandy huffed, watching Shadow's current client be a bit _too _familiar with him. She was almost thankful this would be the last day Bridgette had with her boyfriend, but if she kept putting her hands on him, there'd be a problem.

Soon enough, Bridgette was in the taxi to take her back home and Sandy was walking to the car.

Shadow looked over at her as he started the car, pulling out of the parking space. "So, that was—."

"Can ya believe she tried to hug you?" Sandy interrupted, frowning as she looked out the window.

Shadow shook his head in response, tapping his fingers against the steering wheel.

"Then she had to nerve to ask for yer number, right in front of me." Sandy continued, her grip on her folded arms tightening as she growled. She sighed, putting a hand on Shadow's thigh. "I ain't mad at ya, I'm just—."

Shadow swallowed, parking the car in the driveway and heading into the house. Sandy scoffed, following after him and stepping back as he closed the door behind her, blocking her way.

Shadow kissed her, her back meeting the door as he closed the small space between them. Shadow pulled away, briefly kissing her again and saying, "You know, it's kinda hot when you get upset about my clients,"

Sandy chuckled, kissing him back and slipping a hand around his neck. "Then, y'all will really love it when I say this: Take me to bed and undress, hon." She said in his ear, undoing a few buttons on his shirt.

Shadow blinked, grinning as he picked Sandy up and carried her to their shared room. He put her down, eager to get out of these clothes as he watched Sandy sit on the edge of the bed, watching him.

She hummed once he was undressed, inviting him over as he grew half-hard from the look she gave him alone.

"Lie down," she ordered, getting up as Shadow complied and pressing a hand to his chest. "I'll be back, don't touch yerself."

Shadow groaned at that, holding the pillow behind him instead as Sandy went into the bathroom. He closed his eyes for a moment, hearing her soft moans from the bathroom as she fingered herself. Making herself wet just for him.

He opened his eyes as the door to the bathroom opened, and his girlfriend walked out still wearing her shirt. Shadow swallowed as she straddled him, a moan escaping as she stroked him.

"Yer such a good listener, ya know that?" she teased, kissing Shadow as she settled in his lap. Sandy moaned as she rose and fell on his dick slowly, picking up speed as Shadow groped her right breast, sitting up to envelope the left in his mouth.

Sandy cried out at the attention he gave her, intertwining their hands as she pushed Shadow onto his back, pressing open-mouthed kisses to his jaw and neck as she moved.

Shadow sighed, feeling her clench around him as he squeezed her hands. "Ha, Sandy, let me—."

Sandy bit her lip, humming as she unseated herself from Shadow's lap. "Not yet," she said, crawling further up his body until her knees were by his head. "Not 'til you finish with me."

Shadow nodded, grabbing at her hips and beginning to lick at her folds with abandon. Sandy moaned, running a hand through Shadow's quills as he hummed. He whined as she moved away from his tongue, gasping as she sat in his lap again, riding him.

They came, Sandy moaning as she held onto Shadow, hips slamming against his as they finished. Sandy panted, feeling Shadow's arms wrap around her. He breathed, thanking her and telling her how good she felt. Saying how much he loved her.

Sandy smiled tiredly, kissing Shadow briefly. She loved him too.


	6. Chapter 6

Homecoming

A/N: A meetup between lovers and introductions.

Sandy smiled as the house they bought together came into view. She had set Randy up in a nearby hotel, but he insisted on following her to the house after he got clean and fed. She led the horse to the stable, turning as Randy stood beside her.

"You sure they ain't criminals anymore?" Randy asked, his voice still a bit soft from disuse.

Sandy nodded, nearly running toward the front door of the small ranch house. She opened it to find Shadow and Static playing cards at the table, pausing only to look at her and smile.

Shadow got up first, walking towards her and kissing her soundly on the mouth. "Did you find him?" he asked as Static slid between them kissing Sandy as well.

"Yup," Sandy answered, moving aside to show Randy. Static was the first to walk up to him, shaking his hand and telling him how nice it was to finally meet. Shadow stood beside Sandy for a moment longer before wrapping his arms around her in that quiet way he always did when he missed her.

She hummed, hugging Shadow back as Randy and Static spoke and Static introduced Shadow.

Randy looked at both men for a moment as Shadow let go of Sandy. He frowned, crossing his arms. "Y'all better take care of my sister, you hear?" he asked, looking at both of them. "I don't care if y'all are in a relationship n all, but you hurt her at all and there'll be trouble."

Static grinned tossing an arm around Sandy and Shadow. "We'll take good care of her, don't worry."

After Randy had left and dinner was served, Sandy sighed as she sat in the tubful of warm water washing off. A few minutes later she got out, drying herself off and heading into the trio's shared bedroom. She wrapped the towel around herself as Shadow put his book down and Static came into the room behind her, kissing her cheek.

"I set Randy up at a hotel not too far from here," Sandy said, letting out a small hum as Static groped her clothed breasts.

Shadow nodded, kissing her twice and tugging at the towel. The towel fell off her lithe frame, a moan spilling from Sandy's lips at Static's ministrations as Shadow's hand cupped between her legs.

"Y'all really missed me that much, huh?" she asked, giggling as she was led to the bed and pushed down, both men's mouth on her breasts, sucking and licking. "Then show me."

Sandy smiled as they undressed, sandwiching her between them to show her how much they missed her.


End file.
